1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to amorphous metal and more particularly to amorphous metal formulations and structured coatings for corrosion and wear resistance.
2. State of Technology
International Patent Application No. WO 2004/106565 by The Nanosteel Company for “LAYERED METALLIC MATERIAL FORMED FROM IRON BASED GLASS ALLOYS,” published Mar. 24, 2005, inventor Daniel James Branagan, provides the following state of technology information, “One of the layers therefore preferably has a hardness that is greater than the hardness of the underlying layer, to provide the layered metallic material herein. In that context, reference is made to U.S. Application Ser. Nos. 09,709,918 and 10,172,095, which are currently pending, and which disclose the preferred material for the high hardness material of the herein disclosed layered construction, and whose teachings are incorporated by reference. As disclosed therein, a hardened metallic material can be formed by forming a molten alloy and cooling said alloy to form a glass coating on a substrate. Such metallic glass coating has a hardness that is at least about 9.2 GPa, comprising an alloy preferably containing fewer than 11 elements.”